Step By Step
by therealshawn
Summary: Skye/Fitz-centric drabbles in varying degrees of relationship establishment and canonical accuracy. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if these are a bit random - They're each 100 words, and were written to fill very specific prompts. But I love this pairing, and there isn't enough of it out there. I definitely want to write more of them, so if you have any ideas or prompts please leave them as reviews or PM me. Thanks!**

* * *

"Oh, gosh." Skye pinched the bridge of her nose, glaring at Fitz. "You reek."

He huffed unhappily. "Well, that's only to be expected after one is forced to wade knee-deep in refuse. In the sweltering heat. It was repugnant. And she," he jerked one thumb over his shoulder to point at Simmons, "was far too cheerful the entire time. How can I be expected to work with someone who hums showtunes while digging through garbage?"

Skye tried valiantly not to smile. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

He immediately brightened. "No, but I did find some cool arrowheads."

* * *

"Do you actually have any idea what you're doing?"

Skye scoffed and continued to dab at Fitz's face. "Of course I do. This needs to be cleaned, so I'm cleaning it."

"So, no." He winced and pulled back. "Do you think it's going to scar?"

She scrutinized the side of his face. "Maybe. But the ring imprint should fade."

"Good." He shifted uncomfortably as she continued her ministrations. Finally she held up a mirror. "See? It's going down already. It'll just be a tiny scar."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Not too tiny, though. I want it to be rugged. And masculine."

* * *

If Leo Fitz were ever asked to choose what he loved most about Skye, he would have a difficult time choosing between the fact that she blasts Billy Joel records at top volume while making breakfast and that she can never fasten her own necklaces, so she always asks him to help. He loves how she somehow makes him feel terrified and comfortable and crazy all at once. But right now he thinks that the thing he loves most might be the not-so-simple fact that she's breathing and that the internal bleeding has finally stopped. He loves that she's alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Set sometime between Seeds and TRACKS - please review!_**

* * *

Leo Fitz had initially approached Skye's room to ask if she was going to join the rest of the team for the weekly movie night, but when he hesitantly opened her door after hearing no response to his knock and saw her furiously trying to wipe away tears, he decided that some things were more important than Braveheart.

"Oh, Fitz, umm…hey. I didn't, uh, I didn't hear you knock." His heart broke a little at the sight of her trying to compose herself, and he silently swore right then and there that he would somehow utilize his extensive knowledge of engineering and weaponry to destroy whatever had made her cry.

"Skye, are you-" He shook his head, "Obviously you're not alright. Do you, erm, do you want to talk about it?" He took a step closer but then stopped, wary about invading her personal space.

She smiled brokenly, "Umm, I don't know if I actually can. Security clearance and all that. Thanks, though."

"Oh, okay. Is there, erm, is there anything I can do, or…"

"I don't think so. I'll, umm, I'll be out for the movie in a minute, I just need to...clean up."

"Okay." He started to turn, frustrated that he couldn't fix things for her but not wanting to overstay his welcome, when she spoke again.

"Wait," she choked out, a little too quickly. When he looked at her, she cleared her throat and refused to meet his gaze. "Could you, uh, could you actually maybe just stay for a minute?" She scooted to make room for him beside her on the small bed. "Please?"

He smiled and sat beside her, kicking off his shoes and bringing his knees up to his chest. He didn't say anything, waiting for her to speak, ready to listen if she decided to share.

"Have you ever..." she sniffed, "Have you ever wanted something so badly, and I mean more than eating or sleeping or breathing, pain-in-your-gut badly, and then when you finally get it it's nothing like you expected?"

"Well, that's sort of how being a SHIELD agent was for me, but I don't...I don't feel like that's really what we're talking about right now…"

She put her face in her hands, obviously trying not to cry again, and Fitz had never felt more useless in his life. After a moment, she inhaled deeply and raised her head. "Sorry. I just...I found something out, and on the one hand I'm really happy just to know." He raised an eyebrow at her, and she chuckled lightly. "Really, I am. But, obviously, I'm also upset, because...the thing that I found out...means that a lot of people got hurt, and it's sort of my fault. So I'm happy and sad and confused and…"

"Melancholy?"

"Yeah. Melancholy." She laughed again. "Melancholy with the ugly cry."

"You're not…" He ducked his head sheepishly. "It's not...ugly…"

She smiled at him, and he marveled yet again at how easily she took his breath away. "Oh," she muttered as she turned and rummaged for something in the pillows and covers beside her on the bed. She held up an empty chocolates box and frowned. "Well, I was going to offer you some of that Swiss chocolate I got the other day, but apparently I ate it all in my despair."

He laughed, "It's alright. I think Jemma's actually baking cookies for the movie, so…"

"The movie, right. Let me just, ummm," she ran her fingers through her hair and swiped at her eyes, "okay, let's go. Braveheart, right?"

"Yeah," he smiled and grabbed her hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "Ready?"

"Ready."


End file.
